Your Kiss is a Sweet Temptation
by RuikaRose
Summary: Ka. Raito has been waiting for hours for L to cave in to his latest challenge and eat the strawberry in front of him. Who will emerge victorious? Romantic comedy of sorts. LxLight pairing.


**AN: One of my earlier attempts, this is probably one of my favourites. I tried to make it more romantic than funny, but I don't know. :)**

**--**

A perfectly ripe strawberry, such a temptation.

L sat with his knees bent and his thumb at his mouth, contemplating the sweet fruit on the table in front of him. On a separate armchair near him sat Raito, staring intently at the detective's face.

The door clicked open and Yagami-san entered. He looked at the two with confusion for a moment, and then turned to Watari who was standing formally at the door. "How long have they been here?"

"Since around midday I believe, sir," the butler replied.

Yagami-san looked at them again with a resigned expression. He put down his briefcase and took off his jacket before sitting on a free chair across from them. As the silence stretched on he closed his eyes and simply waited.

L moved his thumb away from his mouth slightly. Raito leaned forward, expecting something. The thumb hesitated and then returned to its original position.

Raito smirked. "Have you given up yet, L?"

"I am not ready to surrender to your challenge, Raito. That is a no."

"Such children," Yagami-san muttered, eyes still closed.

His son ignored him and continued speaking. "You are saying that after four hours without any candy at all, you are still unwilling to taste this delectable strawberry? Such willpower."

"'The mind is stronger than the body', Raito. I am sure you have heard this phrase before."

"Such willpower should surely be rewarded, L. Maybe I should remove the temptation for you?"

L stopped his intense stare at the strawberry and his eyes moved to meet his opponent's. After a few seconds he looked back at the fruit. Raito clearly saw this as a loss, and Yagami-san recognized that Ryuzaki had again somehow managed to make his well-mannered son angry. He sighed and began to loosen his tie.

Raito's brow furrowed and he reached quickly for the fruit. "Here is your reward, dear L," he said cruelly and brought it his mouth, biting the flesh and discarding the leaves.

He didn't expect L to suddenly stand and lean close to him. Sticking his tongue out timidly, L licked the trail of strawberry juice at the corner of his mouth. "Huh?!"

The victorious detective sat down once more, both Raito and Yagami-san looking at him with surprise. He savoured the taste and commented lightly, "It was good."

Yagami-san's tie fell to the ground with a thwump.

Raito was unnerved and apparently trying desperately to work out why the detective would have done such a thing. "Uhh…L…you…"

L looked at him questioningly. "We would not have wanted any waste of such a good strawberry, isn't that true?"

Both Raito and his father hanged their heads embarrassedly at their companion's latest bizarre action. L, paying them no heed, turned and asked Watari if he could bring him something sweet. In a matter of moments he was happily eyeing an intricate layered cake.

"Son, I am sorry to have gotten you involved in a case that has led to you being compromised in this way," Yagami-san told Raito sadly, with tears in his eyes.

"Father, I cannot beat him. No matter what I try I cannot win," Raito said despairingly, with tears also shining.

"Son!"

"Father!"

"Cake," L said happily. The overdramatic duo turned and watched him spoon some dessert blissfully into his mouth. Both Yagami-san and Raito sighed together and sank back into their chairs.

The door clicked open again and the smiling faces of Matsuda and Misa appeared. "We're back from a gig, everyone!" Matsuda called.

"We did a great job today, Manager-kun!" Misa thanked him.

"Oh, it's nothing really, not when you're so talented!" He replied cheerfully.

"Aaaand the stupid ones are back." Raito spoke under his breath as the two newcomers laughed and chatted loudly.

"Stupid_er_," his father corrected seriously.

Playing with his cake, L carefully removed the single strawberry decorating the top and put it aside. As expected of Watari, it was of a fine quality to rival that of Raito's fruit. He inspected it for a moment before lifting it with his fingers.

"I'm sure it was wonderful, you don't need to tell me, Misa," Raito was explaining tiredly. He was momentarily surprised to notice that L had risen from his chair and was now holding something out to him.

"Uhh…" Though wary of his rival's unpredictable nature and the sudden gift, Raito opened his palm and watched with some amazement as L gently placed the strawberry in his hand. The detective smiled sweetly. "You can have it, Raito."

The youth stared at the present for a few seconds. "Dammit! I won't lose to you!" He quickly put the fruit in his mouth and, grabbing L's arm as he turned away, pulled him down forcefully and pressed his lips against his.

It was moments before either one broke the kiss. They pulled away slowly and just stared at each other, their faces still close. "Ah," Raito breathed.

Near them Watari stepped in and neatly caught Misa as she fainted.

L's face, gazing at his rival and friend, changed to a happy smile. Fortunately still seated, Yagami-san broke the moment. "Just what do you call that?!" he demanded shakily.

"Sharing." L's smile grew wider, and he returned to his seat happily. Raito reveled in his improvised victory, and Matsuda who had overcome his shock was worriedly fanning a still unconscious Misa.

The detective, now coming back to his cake, brought a loaded spoonful of the treat to his mouth slowly. He appeared to contemplate the taste for a while before indicating to his butler. "Watari, please take this away. It is no longer sweet enough."

**--**

**AN: ****L is happy, we are happy, Raito gets to mess with peoples' heads. S'all good.**


End file.
